Refrain
by the dreamer for rain
Summary: Semi-AU. Dalam satu malam, semuanya berubah. Karma tidak tahu, keputusan dia berada di kelas 3-E akan mengubah hidupnya
1. Bagian Awal

**Discalimer:** Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk material apapun.

 **Warning:** Semi-AU, tokoh utamanya my beloved Akabane Karma. Entah ini yaoi atau tidak, tergantung mood author yang satu ini. Ada kemungkinan penuh thriller dan misteri. Rating bisa naik ke gore. Character death akan terjadi kedepannya :D

Ah ya, nanti akan ada laki-laki bertentakel hitam di prolog ini. Tenang, dia bukan OC; asli karakter Assasination Classroom. Mungkin dia Koro-sensei!Human, atau Shinigami, atau Shiro versi hitam, atau mungkin malah Isogai Yuuma (aku lagi suka evil!Isogai)~~ hohoho~ yang jelas itu rahasia besar~ :)

.

 _...tidak ada spesial di hari ini._

Dua potong roti tawar bersemir selai stawberry itu tampak lesu di atas piring. Susu hangat di samping roti tawar itu dibiarkan begitu saja, tidak peduli kalau nantinya susu itu akan dingin. Laki-laki berambut merah itu lebih memilih memperhatikan televisi flatnya ketimbang sarapan pagi.

Ini adalah minggu ketiga setelah bunga sakura mekar. Sekaligus tiga hari setelah tahun ajaran baru. Langit masih berwarna biru cerah. Bunga sakura sudah berhenti bermekaran. Kicauan pagi burung yang selalu menganggu tidur paginya, masih terdengar sampai sekarang. Televisi masih menampilkan berita-berita politik yang membosankan.

Tidak ada berubah. Semuanya masih sama. Monoton.

"Membosankan..."

Namanya adalah Akabane Karma. Minggu pertama di tahun ketiga, diskros karena telah melakukan tindakan kekerasan terhadap guru.

.

 **.: Refrain**

 **.: Bagian Pendahuluan.** Awal dari segala-galanya

.

Lampu senter Karma berkedip beberapa kali lalu akhirnya mati.

Karma bersungut kesal. Bagus sekali, satu-satunya senter yang dibawanya mati dan dirinya sekarang berada di tengah-tengah bukit belakang sekolahnya. Tanpa seseorang. Hanya bulan sabit yang mengantung di langit menemaninya.

"Sialan. Kenapa juga aku harus pergi ke sekolah malam-malam."

Semula berawal dari e-mail dari wali kelas barunya, Yukimura Aguri. Entah bagaimana wali kelas 3-E itu mendapatkan e-mailnya, Karma langsung membuka e-mail itu, sambil menyatap makan siangnya. Yukimura meminta Karma untuk menemuinya di kelas 3-E tepat jam delapan malam untuk membicarakan masalah yang dialaminya—kurang lebih isinya seperti itu.

Dan disinilah Karma berakhir; menelusuri setapak jalan menuju gedung tua sekolah Kunugigaoka, sendirian. Lalu berakhir senter yang membantu perjalanannya mati di tengah jalan.

Karma juga tidak mengerti, kenapa dia menuruti perintah guru itu. Padahal biasanya dia paling hobi membangkang perintah guru di sekolahnya. Mungkin karena Yukimura adalah guru baru sehingga Karma bebaik hati untuk menurutinya.

Semilir angin menggerakan ranting-ranting secara acak, hingga menimbulkan bunyi-bunyi yang tidak menyenangkan. Bayangan dari ranting-ranting seolah-olah melarang Karma untuk menelusuri lebih dalam bukit ini. Sesekali Karma melihat hewan-hewan liar menatap dirinya dengan mata bersinar mereka.

Huh, hanya segini? Karma sudah terbiasa hal-hal menegangkan seperti ini. Hobinya membabat film horror membuat Karma biasa saja menghadapi hal seperti ini—belum ada apa-apanya bagi Karma.

Memilih tidak memperdulikannya, Karma terus menelusuri setapak jalan itu tanpa rasa takut di hatinya.

Tanpa rasa lelah berjalan selama tigapuluh menit lebih, kaki Karma menginjak halaman depan gedung tua Kunugigaoka. Tidak ada yang berubah dari gedung tua Kunugigaoka seperti Karma terakhir lihat, sekitar pertengahan musim gugur. Gedung tua berkayu tapi masih terawat untuk nyaman belajar. Rumput-rumput liar masih setia menemani gedung ini.

Tempat sederhana yang akan Karma tempati untuk menghabiskan tahun terakhirnya di SMP Kunugigaoka, tidak buruk juga.

"Permisi." Karma membuka pintunya. Gelap, tidak ada penerangan sama sekali. "Apa ada orang?"

Tidak ada jawaban.

Karma menghela nafas panjang. Mana ada orang mau bermalaman di tempat tua ini, apalagi ditengah hutan. Tukang bersih-bersih sekolah ini menurut Karma dengar, mereka akan pulang sebelum senja mengantung di langit. Rata-rata siswa di kelas ini juga tidak suka bermalaman disini, kecuali memang mendesak sekali.

"Halo?" Karma mengulang sekali lagi dan suaranya menggema di koridor. "Apakah ada orang? Yukimura-sensei... kau dimana?"

Sinar bulan yang menggantung di langit masuk lewat kaca jendela setidaknya membantu penerangan Karma. Seingat Karma, ruang guru berada di pojok koridor, harus melewati dua koridor dari tempat ini.

Mungkin Yukimura-sensei berada disana tanpa seseorang yang menemaninya. Ya, Karma tahu, hanya Yukimura yang akan mengajar di kelas 3-E kali ini. Tidak ada guru yang mau mengajar kelas 3-E, terutama ada dirinya.

"AAAKHH!"

Karma tersentak. Suara wanita berteriak kesakitan... terdengar dari pojok koridor, ruang guru. Apakah itu Yukimura-sensei?

Tanpa berpikir panjang, Karma langsung berlari menuju ruang guru di pojok koridor. Hanya ruang guru yang lampu neonnya masih menyala dan juga pintunya terbuka lebar. Juga jejak kaki lumpur menuju ruang guru.

"Yukimu—"

Saat itu waktu terasa berhenti. Nafas Karma tercekat di tenggorokannya. Dihadapannya, wanita berambut hitam terikat di kursi. Tubuhnya penuh dengan luka-luka tembak dan luka sayatan. Darah berceceran dimana-mana... Karma yakin itu adalah darah wanita itu, Yukimura Aguri.

"Sensei!"

Karma langsung menghampiri Yukimura. Tubuh wanita itu lemas sekali, wajahnya juga pucat. Jas labotariumnya ternoda darah dan kotor. Sepertinya dia telah disiksa dengan peluru dan pisau sehingga membuatnya kehabisan darah. Kenapa kondisi Yukimura bisa terjadi seperti ini? Apa sebenarnya yang terjadi...

Sekarang bukan masalah itu. Buru-buru Karma membuka tali yang melilit tubuh wanita itu. Berkali-kali Karma memanggil nama Yukimura sambil menguncangkan tubuh Yukimura pelan. Sesekali menepuk pipi wanita itu agar cepat terbangun.

"A-akabane-kun..." Perlahan-lahan, mata Yukimura terbuka. Mengerjap berkali-kali dan menatap laki-laki merah dihadapannya. "Cepat... pergi dari sini..."

"Pergi? Apa yang ter—"

 _Praangg!_

Karma mendengar suara kaca pecah dibelakangnya dan langsung berbalik. Nafasnya tercekat dan matanya membulat sempurna begitu melihat sosok seorang laki-laki berada di belakangnya, membawa senapan berlaras panjang. Rambut panjang laki-laki itu menghalau wajahnya dan justru membuatnya makin menyeramkan.

Namun bukan itu membuat Karma ketakutan. Dia bisa melihat jelas tentakel-tentakel hitam bergerak secara acak di punggungnya. Baju putih seperti seorang pasien rumah sakit, penuh dengan bercak noda darah. Dia terus mendesis. Tentakel hitamnya perlahan menyelimuti tubuh laki-laki itu seolah-olah akan memakannya.

Mata laki-laki itu menatap tajam Karma. "A-akabane Karma-kun..."

Yukimura langsung bangkit dan melempari laki-laki itu dengan sesuatu yang digapainya. Namun laki-laki itu dengan mudahnya menangkis dengan tentakelnya. Yukimura mendesis. Laki-laki itu tidak boleh menyentuh muridnya. Tak tanggung-tanggung, Yukimura langsung melempar pisau ke arah wajah laki-laki itu.

"Larilah lewat pintu belakang!" Yukimura terus melempar benda yang dijangkaunya tanpa henti. "Aku akan menahannya!"

Tanpa pikir panjang, Karma langsung berlari keluar lewat pintu belakang. Dia tahu laki-laki itu bukanlah lawannya, terutama dengan tentakel hitam yang mengerikan itu.

Lalu Karma mendengar suara jeritan wanita lagi. Lebih meleking dari sebelumnya. Bersamaan dengan suara-suara benda yang hancur di belakangnya.

 _Tidak... Yukimura-sensei tidak mati ditangannya kan?_

Meskipun Karma sudah berlari sejauh mungkin, tahu-tahu saja laki-laki itu berada di belakang. Dia berjalan pelan. Kedua tangannya sudah berubah menjadi tentakel hitam. Bercak darah bajunya makin banyak berserta noda darah yang menghiasi wajahnya.

Di balik sinar bulan sabit menerobos jendela, laki-laki itu menyeringai. "Ketemu..."

Sialan, Karma harus berlari lebih cepat. Dia tidak mau mati!

Karma tersandung dan terjatuh. Celaka. Lantai koridor ini memang terbuat dari sederetan papan kayu yang telah termakan usia. Papan kayu agak menyembul keluar tidak tampak di mata Karma. Berusaha melawan rasa sakit setelah terjatuh, Karma berusaha bangkit. Dia harus pergi dari tempat ini.

Namun laki-laki bertentakel itu terus berjalan santai di belakang. Tentakel hitamnya terseret di lantai kayu itu. Seolah laki-laki itu akan Karma dengan mudah, meskipun Karma terus berlari.

Persetan dengan laki-laki aneh itu, Karma harus lari lebih cepat lagi. Pintu keluar sebentar lagi dihadapannya. Tinggal beberapa langkah lagi Karma bisa keluar dari tempat ini. Dia harus menggapai pintu itu, membukanya lalu keluar dari sini secepatnya hingga laki-laki itu tidak mengejarnya lagi.

"Akabane Karma-kun... Kau milikku..."

Namun Karma tidak akan pernah bisa menggapai ganggang pintu itu. Tahu-tahu saja, satu tentakel hitam telah menembus dada Karma.

.

.

.

Semuanya menjadi gelap...

.

.

.

 **-—Bagian Awal Selesai—**

 **.: To be Continued :.**

.

.

.

Akhirnya selesai juga... pemanasan untuk liburan~

Baru pertama kalinya aku buat cerita bergenre _thriller_ seperti ini. Jauh lebih susah daripada menulis _family_ dan _romance_ begini. Terutama membuat elemen pendukungnya. Siapapun senior yang budiman, mohon bantuanya untuk menggembleng author yang satu ini agar menulisnya lebih baik :"D

Akhir kata, terimakasih telah mau membaca cerita sederhana ini. Kritik dan sarannya dipersilakan. Arigato nee~

Salam hangat,

.

the dreamer for rain (Aihara Rein)


	2. Keping Pertama: Amnesia

**Disclaimer:** Assasination Classroom own by Yuusei Matsui. Saya tidak mengambil keuntungan dalam bentuk apapun. Kalau itu punyaku, kujadikan Karma seperti di ff Believe XD

.

Semesta itu seperti kaleidoskop.

Hanya beberapa keping warna yang ada disana, tapi memantulkan berbagai macam bayangan hingga tak sengaja membentuk ribuan warna.

Meski hanya satu keping warna, tapi tidak ada satupun yang tahu dimana letak kening warna itu. Terlalu banyak taburan cahaya bintang yang menutupi warna itu, bersama dengan bayangan kegelapan yang menutupi keping warna itu. Berapa kalipun berusaha, semuanya sama saja—sekeping warna itu tidak pernah digapai oleh siapapun.

Kaleidoskop itu kembali dimainkan. Keping-keping warna kembali memantulkan bayangan lagi.

.

 _Musim semi. Pesan terakhir. Suara wanita berteriak. Kegelapan_

.

Cahaya deretan lampu neon yang menempel di langit-langit, merembes di ruangan ini. Dinding berwarna putih bersih. Lantai berubin putih yang dipel sedemikian rupa, memantulkan garis-garis intens cahaya lampu. Bau obat-obatan mulai mengusik saraf indera penciumannya hingga mengusik alam bawah sadarnya..

Ia membuka matanya.

Hal pertama disadarinya adalah bahwa ia tidak ingat apapun.

.

 **[ Refrain ]**

 **Keping Pertama.** Amnesia

.

.

 _Hari itu aku terbangun dari mimpi buruk_.

.

Ia mencoba untuk tetap tenang, menerka baik-baik apa yang ditangkap oleh saraf otaknya.

Pertama, sekarang dirinya terbaring diatas ranjang putih yang tidak dikenalinya. Selimut tipis menutupi setengah badanya, sedangkan tubuhnya hanya berbalut piyama biru pastel lengan pendek. Mesin-mesin aneh berjejer mengelilingi ranjangnya, dengan kabel yang tertempel di tubuhnya bersama selang infus menancap di tangan kirinya.

Kedua adalah warna putih yang terlalu kontras untuk ukuran sebuah ruang tidur—meski ia yakin ini bukan ruang tidur sembarang. Selama ia mengobservasi ruangan ini, tidak ada satupun noda kecil mencolok di sini. Bersih dan putih.

Namun membuat kesan terlalu misterius dan menakutkan.

Terakhir adalah kenyataan bahwa ia tidak ingat apapun. Ia tidak mengerti. Setiap kali mencoba untuk mengingat-ingat kembali apa yang terjadi sebelumnya, yang ditemukan adalah lubang hitam gelap di memorinya, tidak terlihat dan terjamah. Otaknya benar-benar kosong. Meskipun ia berusaha terus mengais memorinya, yang ditemukan hanyalah lubang gelap.

Nama saja ia tidak tahu.

Tapi anehnya, ia malah merasa tenang—seolah itu bukan masalah besar.

Padahal reaksi orang normal akan langsung panik, terutama ketika terbangun di ruang putih ini. Entahlah. Ia juga tidak mengerti apa yang dihadapinya sekarang.

Tangannya bergerak ke kepalanya, mencoba menghalau garis-garis sinar neon yang mulai menyillaukan. Saat itu, ia menyadari ada gelang putih dengan tulisan di pergelangan tangannya. Deretan kalimat yang ditulis dengan huruf alphabet. Ia bisa membacanya.

 _Akabane Karma – 14 tahun – ruang fasilitas dan rehabilitas khusus A-3_

Jadi, namanya adalah Akabane Karma.

 _Aku adalah Akabane Karma_. Ia—atau sekarang Karma—mencoba menyakinkan tentang identitas dirinya.

Karma mengaduh pelan. Perasaan sakit muncul di dada ketika Karma mencoba bangkit dari tidurnya. Seperti ada luka di dadanya yang tertutup dengan perban dan piyamanya. Mungkin luka itu juga penyebab mengapa dirinya berakhir di tempat ini.

Selang beberapa menit, salah satu dari sepasang daun pintu di sudut ruangan terbuka. Sosok pria berjas putih masuk ke ruang putih itu, dengan membawa beberapa berkas di tangan kanannya.

"Sepertinya kau kebingunggan sekali, Akabane-kun."

Pria itu menyapa Karma, dengan tatapan hangat yang membuat Karma terdiam. Menarik kursi yang tidak jauh dari ranjang Karma, pria itu duduk, mengamati Karma pelan-pelan dan memastikan bahwa Karma dalam kondisi baik.

"Bagaimana perasaanmu hari ini?" Tatapan hangatnya masih bertahan di wajahnya. Sesekali dia mengecek dokumen yang dibawanya. "Apakah kau baik-baik saja?"

"Aku tidak mengerti," Karma diam sejenak. Ia mencoba menerka kembali kalimat yang cocok untuk dilontarkan kepada seorang yang tidak dikenalnya. "Aku—mungkin aku hilang ingatan."

Dokter itu terdiam. Tidak ada sedikit pun ekspersi terkejut di wajahnya. Ia hanya mengangguk mengerti. Tangan kanannya merogoh saku depan dadanya, mengambil pena terselip di sana. Ia membuka dokumennya, lalu menulis sesuatu di sana—seperti berhubungan dengan kondisi Karma sekarang.

"Apa kau merasa pusing, mual, atau yang lain?"

"Soal itu," Karma berpikir sejenak. "Hanya pusing dan agak sakit di dadaku."

Dokter itu mengangguk. Ia menulis kembali.

Ruangan itu perlahan-lahan kembali senyap, hanya ditingkahi bunyi dengung mesin yang masih menempel di tubuh Karma dan bunyi _bip_ yang samar. Tanpa suara, dokter itu menyentuh pundak Karma dan merebahkan kembali Karma ke ranjang. Stetoskop menyentuh dada Karma dalam beberapa menit. Senter kecil ikut memeriksanya, melihat lebih detil mulutnya.

Pemeriksaan tubuh, agar dokter itu tahu kondisi Karma lebih detil.

"Untuk saat ini, tidak ada yang perlu dikhawatirkan." Ia kembali duduk, membuka dokumennya dan mencatat kembali. "Mungkin lebih baik kita periksa lebih lanjut nanti. Sebaiknya kau tenangkan dulu pikiranmu—atau mungkin kau lapar atau sejenisnya?"

Tidak ada gelengan, anggukan, ataupun jawaban. Karma hanya bertanya pelan, "kenapa aku bisa hilang ingatan?"

Hening sejenak.

Dokter itu menghela nafas. Sudah yang ia duga, pasti pasiennya akan menanyakan hal ini. Cukup jawaban sederhana, dan dia akan tenang.

"Kau tidak perlu khawatir, Akabane Karma-kun."

Tatapan hangat masih terpasang di wajah dokter itu. Namun Karma merasa ada sesuatu di balik tatapan itu. Ada sesuatu yang disembunyikan oleh pria itu.

"Itu semua hanya karena kecelakaan lalu lintas."

.

.

.

Akabane Karma, 14 tahun, seorang siswa di SMP Kunugigaoka yang baru terbangun dari koma selama dua bulan karena kecelakaan lalu lintas. Lalu mengalami amnesia—karena trauma atau memang karena kepalanya terbentur sesuatu.

Kurang lebih, informasi yang didapatkannya seperti itu.

"Denyut jantung masih normal, pernafasan juga tidak masalah. Kurasa masalahmu hanyalah pada tubuh kurusmu itu—"

Dan seterusnya.

Sayangnya, telinga Karma tidak menyerap kata-kata terlontar dari mulut wanita itu. Ia lebih memilih memperhatikan seisi ruang pemeriksaan; banyak poster tubuh manusia tertempel disana, alat-alat pemeriksaan yang tidak dikenalinya, lemari berkas-berkas pasien yang pernah ada disini. Wanita dihadapannya juga tidak begitu peduli—terus mengoceh tentang kondisi Karma.

Beberapa jam yang lalu, setelah Karma tersadar dari komanya, seorang suster bermuka datar masuk ke ruangannya. Suster itu membawa kursi roda, dan menyuruh Karma agar ikut ke ruang pemeriksaan yang ada di lantai atas, dengan sepatah kata. Tanpa banyak bicara, Karma duduk di kursi roda itu—ia yakin kalau dirinya tidak kuat untuk berjalan—dan membiarkan suster itu menggiringnya keluar dari ruang putih—atau kamarnya—itu.

Pintu kamar untuk sekian kalinya dibuka lagi, untuk akses mereka keluar. Dibandingkan menerangi, lampu-lampu neon yang berjejer di sepanjang langit koridor justru membuatnya makin silau. Koridor dan kamarnya juga sama saja. Seluruhnya berwarna putih. Tidak ada satupun setitik noda yang mencolok di lorong itu. Bersih tapi mengerikan.

Mungkin dibandingkan dengan rumah sakit, tempat ini lebih cocok sebagai tempat penelitian, seperti di film-film.

Suster itu mengeluarkan kartu aksesnya lalu mengeseknya ke mesin pengenal. Pintu lift terbuka, bersamaan muncul tulisan F6 berwarna merah, berkedip berkali-kali. Suster itu mendorong kursi roda Karma untuk masuk ke lift.

"Ruang pemeriksaan berada di lantai dua." Lalu suster itu menekan angka 2 dari semua deretan nomor lantai. "Nanti setelah pemeriksaan, Akabane-kun bisa makan di lantai satu."

Karma terus melihat deretan nomor lantai di sebelah pintu lift. Dari semua nomor lantai, hanya nomor lantai F6yang terus berkedip dan akhirnya hilang, ketika berada di lantai B2. Tidak terlihat sampai dua pintu lift mereka terbuka lebar. Lantai dua berada dengan ruang putih itu; banyak orang berlalu-lalang, berbagai warna menghiasi lantai ini—dari lantai berubin marmer, dinding dicat krem, serta tanaman hiasan di sela-sela koridor.

Dan sekarang, di sinilah Karma berada, di ruang pemeriksaan dengan sosok dokter wanita cantik berkacamata yang telah memeriksa tubuhnya.

"Akabane-kun, berhubung kau sudah sadar, kau tidak perlu lagi di ruang F6."

Mata jingga itu menemui mata yang berada di balik kacamata bertangkai merah.

"Maksudmu ruang putih itu?"

Senyuman dokter itu melebar. Entah kenapa Karma tidak suka dengan senyuman itu, tapi ia memilih untuk tetap diam. Dokter itu membuka laci mejanya, mengaduk-aduk isi lacinya untuk menemukan sesuatu yang dicari; sebuah gelang pasien yang baru untuk laki-laki dihadapannya.

"Ini untukmu, yang baru."

Kening Karma mengerut samar, "tunggu dulu, aku baru terbangun dari koma—dan kenapa tiba-tiba dipindahkan?"

"Itu karena kondisimu sudah baik, Akabane-kun tidak perlu berada disana."

Jawaban yang tidak memuaskan.

"Sebetulnya, aku penasaran," Karma menarik nafasnya lalu kembali berkata. "Kenapa berada di ruang putih itu? Aku memang amnesia, tapi aku yakin kalau hanya karena kecelakaan lalu lintas bukan penyebabku berada disana."

"Akabane-kun, kau memang berada disana karena kau koma dan butuh penanganan khusus."

Terdiam. Jawaban itu tidak langsung diterima baik-baik oleh otak Karma. Ia yakin itu bukan jawaban atas pertanyaan di otaknya sekarang. Mungkin dokter-dokter di rumah sakit ini telah menyembunyikan sesuatu di sini.

Sesuatu yang tidak boleh Karma tahu.

"Ah ya, untuk melatih komunikasimu, kau akan sekamar dengan seorang pasien. Kalau tidak salah, namanya Isogai Yuuma."

.

.

.

 _Akabane Karma – 14 tahun – Ruang 307_

Setelah menganti gelang pasiennya, Karma diizinkan keluar dari ruang pemeriksaan, dengan kursi roda. Sendirian.

Suster bermuka datar itu tidak lagi menemaninya. Ia sudah menghilang sejak Karma berada di ruang pemeriksaan. Tidak ada satupun suster yang menganggur di sana. Karena itu, Karma lebih mengambil inisiatif pergi dari ruang pemeriksaan sendirian dengan kursi roda yang tadi dipakainya.

Lorong lantai dua hanya sebatas beberapa ruang pemeriksaan, dan bermuara di ruang tunggu. Sejauh yang Karma lihat, lantai dua berbeda jauh dengan lantai F6. Analoginya seperti koin bermata dua, sangatlah berlawanan. Lantai F6 hanyalah lantai yang penuh berwarna putih, tanpa ada orang berlalu lalang kecuali untuk kepentingan.

Sedangkan, lantai dua sangat ramai dengan orang-orang dari segala usia yang berobat di sini. Para suster sibuk mondar-mandir untuk membantu pasien baru atau lama mereka. Para pasien bergantian ke ruang pemeriksaan, lalu keluar dalam hitungan beberapa menit.

Karma menarik kursi rodanya hingga menuju jendela besar di lantai dua. Hujan sedang mengguyur wilayah ini. Rintik-rintik air mengetuk jendela rumah sakit itu. Suhu udara terasa turun beberapa derajat.

"Sebenarnya apa yang terjadi?"

Jujus saja, sejenius apapun Karma, ia masih belum bisa mencerna apa yang terjadi sekarang. Kejadian dalam beberapa jam setelah tersadar dari koma terasa terlalu aneh. Ia terbangun dari koma, di sebuah ruang putih yang tersembunyi di balik rumah sakit ini. Ia menyadari kalau ingatannya telah hilang—karena kecelakaan lalu lintas.

Tapi... kecelakaan seperti apa sampai membuat dadanya benar-benar sakit sekali?

Terlebih sampai terbaring koma di lantai F6; lantai putih misterius yang tersembunyi dari rumah sakit.

"Padahal aku baru sadar dari koma, lalu disuruh pindah tanpa kejelasan." Karma menggerutu sebal. "Seandainya saja amnesia ini tidak ada... semua tidak akan sesulit ini!"

"Benarkah demikian?"

Karma tersentak ketika menyadari seseorang berada disampingnya, menyahutinya dengan nada datar. Ia menoleh, mendapati laki-laki—meski berkucir dua dan berparas cantik seperti perempuan—berambut biru yang barangkali sebaya dengannya. Mata jingga bertemu dengan mata birunya. Warna biru dari laki-laki itu mengingatkan Karma dengan langit musim panas, entah bagaimana caranya ia bisa mengingatnya.

Terdiam, Karma sama sekali tidak mengingat apapun tentang laki-laki disampingnya.

"Apa kau mengenaliku?"

Sontak, laki-laki itu terdiam. Ia memandang lurus Karma, "Karma—kau serius benar-benar hilang ingatan?"

Ia mengetahui namanya, Karma makin waspada dengannya.

"Iya. Aku memang amnesia." Mata jingganya menyipit. Ia memperhatikan laki-laki itu dari atas sampai bawah. Laki-laki itu mengenakan seragam sekolah dengan tas masih menyangkut di pundaknya. "Kau siapa?"

"Aku Nagisa Shiota, teman sekelasmu." Ia—Nagisa Shiota—memperkenalkan dirinya sambil tersenyum agak ragu. "Aku baru tahu kalau kau dirawat disini, Karma-kun."

"Begitulah, aku juga baru terbangun dari koma," balas Karma datar.

"Pasti beratnya, terbangun tanpa tahu apa-apa." Nagisa mencoba memecahkan suasana yang canggung ini.

Namun Karma hanya membalasnya dengan anggukan pelan. Mata jingganya terus tertuju pada rintik-rintik hujan

Nagisa menyadarinya, bahwa Karma yang kini berbeda dengan Karma dikenalnya. Lebih berhati-hati dan agak pendiam. Apakah amnesianya terlalu parah sampai mengubah kepribadiannya seperti ini? Nagisa tidak begitu paham.

Perhatian Karma yang semula fokus pada rintik-rintik hujan di balik kaca besar jendela, kembali ke arahnya. Nagisa ikut menoleh ke arah Karma.

"Hei, Nagisa..." Ada jeda sedikit, seolah Karma ingin mengantung kalimatnya. "Menurutmu aku bisa amnesia karena apa?"

"Memang dokter tidak memberitahumu?"

Karma menggeleng. "Jawabannya kurang memuaskan."

Nagisa hanya tersenyum canggung, memberi jeda sejenak untuk berpikir. "Kudengar dari Koro-sensei, kau mengalami kecelakaan lalu lintas sampai terluka parah."

"Sampai dadaku terasa sakit begini?"

Nagisa menganggakat bahunya. "Kudengar, saat kau malam-malam kau pulang sekolah, kau mengalami kecelakaan. Sampai harus menjalani rangkaian operasi panjang."

"Kau tahu banyak sekali."

"Koro-sensei yang menceritakannya," balas Nagisa tenang. "Omong-omong, dia wali kelas kita yang baru."

"Wali kelas yang baru?"

"Dulunya kita Yukimura Aguri-sensei. Tapi kudengar dia mengundurkan diri dan digantikan Koro-sensei."

Karma mengangguk mengerti. "Omong-omong, untuk apa kau kesini? Aku yakin kau tidak datang untukku."

"Justru aku tidak menyangka kau bakal ada disini." Nagisa tertawa garing. "Ayahku dirawat disini, baru saja aku mau pulang. Apa perlu aku antar ke kamarmu?"

Karma memandang Nagisa agak ragu.

"Tidak apa-apa." Nagisa tersenyum manis. "Aku sedang luang sekarang kok."

"Maaf merepotkanmu."

"Tidak apa-apa kok, kau sering membantuku." Selang beberapa detik, tahu-tahu saja Nagisa ada di belakang Karma, siap mendorong kursi rodanya. "Kamarmu nomor berapa?"

Karma tidak menjawabnya. Ia hanya menunjukan gelang pasiennya ke arah Nagisa.

Seketika itu, Nagisa langsung terdiam. Matanya berkedip berkali-kali untuk memastikan apa yang ditulis pada gelang pasien Karma itu benar. Ruang 307—terletak di lantai tiga, ruang ketujuh jika menghitung dari arah lift. Tidak ada angka yang salah dari ruangan itu. Namun justru ruangan yang menjadi kamar Karma yang bermasalah.

Nagisa yakin, kamar itu seharusnya tidak diinjak oleh pasien siapapun—termasuk Karma.

"Kau serius itu kamarmu?"

Karma menganggakat bahunya. "Ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa." Meski begitu, jawaban Nagisa terdengar ragu—seperti menyembunyikan sesuatu. Mata Karma menyipit ke arahnya. "Ayo aku antar ke kamarmu."

Selanjutnya Nagisa mendorong kursi roda Karma menuju lift ke atas, tanpa sepatah kata diantara mereka.

.

.

.

"Maafkan aku Karma, aku tidak bisa mengantarkanmu ke kamar. Ada sesuatu yang harus kuurus mendadak."

Nagisa berkata seperti itu sebelum akhirnya meninggalkan Karma begitu saja. Sendirian di lantai tiga yang banyak memiliki koridor.

Karma mengutuki Nagisa Shiota, tanpa suara terlontar di mulutnya. Sekarang, ia tidak tahu harus kemana lagi. Nagisa menaruhnya di tengah-tengah koridor pemeriksaan di lantai tiga, tanpa diberitahu ia harus pergi kemana. Mana lagi tidak ada satupun pasien ataupun suster yang berlalu-lalang disini.

Ia benar-benar sendirian disini.

"Sebenarnya ini rumah sakit apa sih?!"

Karma bersunggut kesal bukan main. Sungguh, Karma tidak habis pikir apa yang telah menimpanya sekarang. Ia yakin bahwa dirinya tidak boleh percaya dengan dokter-dokter disini, gelagat mereka terlalu mencurigakan. Secercah harapan Karma—Nagisa Shiota (yang mungkin akan menjelaskan tentang Karma)—meninggalkannya begitu saja.

Anehnya, ia masih tenang. Barangkali memang kepribadian Karma sangat tenang. Atau mungkin Karma tidak begitu peduli.

Tapi yang jelas, Karma benar-benar sebal ditinggalkan seperti ini, tanpa kejelasan.

"Mau tak mau aku harus ke kamar sendirian."

Karma menarik kursi rodanya, sambil memperhatikan pintu-pintu sepanjang koridor yang dilabeli nomor-nomor tertentu. Lampu-lampu neon yang menempel di langit-langit, berjejer rapi hingga ke ujung koridor. Garis-garis cahayanya memantul di lantai berwarna krem ini. Dinding-dinding diatur sedemikan rupa agar menimbulkan suasana tenang; berwarna coklat dan krem yang selaras dengan tanaman hias.

Jika dipikir-pikir, mungkin dari lantai satu sampai lantai tertinggi disini—lantai enam, hanyalah rumah sakit biasa. Tidak ada mencolok. Dari sudut manapun dilihat, tidak ada yang misterius dari rumah sakit ini—khususnya lantai ini.

Kecuali jika melupakan lantai F6, tentunya.

Sampai sekarang, Karma masih belum menemukan pintu akses ke ruanganya sebelumnya (Karma tidak ingin kembali ke sana, tapi ia yakin kalau ada sesuatu disimpan di lantai itu). Ketika Karma menaiki lift bersama Nagisa, ia tidak menemukan pintu akses ke sana.

Perjalanan singkat Karma terhenti pada sebuah pintu coklat berjendela. Ruang 307. Karma melirik kembali gelang pasiennya, memastikan bahwa ruangan di hadapannya tidak salah.

Karma membukanya, tanpa mengetuk.

Ruangan itu terlalu luas untuk ukuran kamar dua orang pasien. Luasnya setengah dari ruang tunggu lantai bawah. Keempat sisi ruangan itu dicat senada dengan koridor. Dua kasur berdiri kokoh diantara ruangan itu; satu kasur tanpa selang infus dan satu kasur dengan selang infus dan pendeteksi detek jantung. Mainan anak-anak berserakan di lantai yang berupa deretan papan kayu. Buku-buku bacaan yang penuh gambar juga ikut bergelimang di lantai.

Sosok laki-laki berambut hitam terduduk diantara kumpulan mainan anak-anak. Laki-laki itu tampak sibuk dengan krayon merah dan buku bacaannya yang dicoret-coretnya. Dari pengamatannya, Karma yakin kalau laki-laki itu sebaya dengannya—atau mungkin lebih muda darinya.

Laki-laki menghentikan aktivitasnya. Ia menyadari keberadaan Karma.

"He? Ternyata teman baruku Karma-kun."

Lagi-lagi ada yang mengenalinya.

Mata Karma memincing. Tanda tanya besar muncul di kepalanya. "Kau mengenaliku?"

"Tentu saja, kita ini teman satu sekolah kan?" Laki-laki itu malah terkekeh, geli mendengar balasan Karma yang dingin. "Kalau tidak salah, kita ini teman sekelas bukan?"

Karma terdiam.

"Kau kenapa, Karma-kun? Kau sepertinya melupakanku. Ini aku—Isogai Yuuma. Yang duduk di depanmu saat kelas dua."

Isogai Yuuma?

Karma tidak bisa mengingatnya. Sedikit pun.

Terdiam. Isogai Yuuma menatap Karma dengan curiga. Apakah dia mengalami amnesia atau memang sengaja melupakan dirinya, mengingat kejadian yang terjadi diantara mereka saat kelas dua. Ya, Isogai yakin berkat kejadian itu tidak ada yang mau mengingat dirinya.

Mungkinkah Karma termasuk mereka?

Tapi masalahnya, Karma sekarang mengenakan baju pasien sama seperti dirinya—yang mustahil dipakai oleh pasien lain kecuali memang membutuhkan penanganan spesial. Karma memakai kursi roda, selang infus masih terpasang di tangan kirinya.

"Jangan bilang kau mengalami amnesia."

Karma memalingkan mukanya, memilih untuk tidak menjawab. Isogai paham. Sepertinya Karma memang amnesia—entah karena apa.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu... namaku Isogai Yuuma. Menjadi pasien enam bulan yang lalu." Pemuda itu tersenyum manis dan dengan bangga menunjukan baju pasiennya. "Aku disini karena aku mengalami gangguan jiwa. Aku ini gila, Akabane Karma-kun."

.

.

.

 **Keping 1 – Selesai**

— **To be continued—**

.

.

.

Serius, horror banget kalau orang gila ngaku-ngaku gila *A*

Yah, aku juga gagal paham kenapa aku menaruh Isogai Yuuma menjadi gila disini. Mungkin memang mas pucuk cocok sekali buat jadi orang gila~~ #dilemparsendal. Karma amnesia itu juga enggak bohong. Nasib Yukimura? Masih sangatlah rahasia... apakah masih hidup atau tidak.

Maaf aku lama apdetnya, padahal ini seharusnya apdet awal januari—berhubung tanganku cidera jadinya baru apdet sekarang. Ah ya, aku rencana ini apdet 2-3 minggu sekali... seandainya saja kalau memang aku tidak apdet, dengan sangat kumohon... ingatkan aku lewat via pm facebook atau fanfiction. Serius, aku ini lupa kalau punya ff mc, harus diingetin atau bakal terlupakn begitu saja.

Terkait pertanyaan apakah mas pucuk itu laki-laki penyerang tentakel atau bukan, itu masih sangatlah rahasia. Sampai heran loh, pada ngira kalau Isogai itu laki-laki itu (padahal juga belum tentu) apakah memang pada butuh asupan evil!Isogai? Hohohoho~ Jika rahasia terbongkar, kan tidak seru lagi ceritanya.

 **Balas review**

 **Yuukio** : Araa, ini sudah lanjut, terima kasih atas reviewnya~

 **Onozuka Mikado** : Memang jarang banget genre beginian, diriku ini butuh asupan, makanya bikin beginian :D Yah, aku tahu... tadi itu aku males banget ngedit. Apakah disini masih ada salah kata, aku sudah ngecek berkali-kali, sampai ngantuk. Yeah, aku tidak tahu ini bakal kecepatan atau tidak, semoga aja pas.. terima kasih atas sarannya. Kuharap ada saran lagi :D

 **shichigatsudesu:** Itu belum tentu Isogai, juga belum tentu Koro-sensei... masih sangatlah rahasiaa~nasib Yukimura jugalah rahasia. Aku tidak ingin bocor begitu saja~ hohoho~ terima kasih telah mereviewnya, sudah lanjut kok

 **Ratu Obeng** : Hihihihi~ sebenarnya itu dilema besar atar yaoi atau engga. Semoga aja apapun yang terjadi ini bakal pas plotnya, tidak dilebihkan. Masalah di prolog... itu akan dijelaskan perlahan-lahan, tunggu saja nanti. Siapa laki-laki bertentakel itu... sangatlah rahasia terima kasih atas reviewnya~~

 **chenchuuu** : Karma itu sangat cucok untuk disiksa terus... aku sangat ketagihan nyiksa. Btw, masalah mas pucuk juga sangat rahasia~ tunggu saja nanti, terima kasih atas reviewnya!

 **Chiefcells99:** Araaa~ padahal itu belum tentu Isogai Yuuma, atau mungkin malah beneran lagi. Iya, mungkin aku bakal bikin Isogai evil... entah di fanfic ini atau bukan. Terima kasih atas reviewnya, danke~

.

Maaf kalo balasnya kelewatan kaku. Aku habis nulis laporan penelitian, jadinya sampai kebawa disini. Kalau dipikir-pikir, entah kenapa aku jadi ngidam evil!Isogai, yandere!Isogai, seme!Isogai, haruskah aku menulisnya... (liat fic yang banyak belum kelar) :"D

.

 **Garis alur.**

 **November 2011:** (1) Isogai Yuuma masuk ke rumah sakit, karena gila. Tidak diketahui alasan kenapa Isogai gila

 **April 2012:** (1) Yukimura—atau laki-laki bertentakel hitam—mengirim pesan ke Karma untuk datang ke sekolah malam-malam. (2) Karma dan Yukimura diserang oleh laki-laki itu.

 **Juni 2012** : (1) Karma terbangun di ruang putih, koma karena kecelakaan lalu lintas—entah itu benar atau tidak. (2) Karma sekamar dengan Isogai Yuuma (tidak diketahui apakah Isogai sudah sembuh atau belum)

[P.S: Tiap chapter akan kutambah garis alur. Karena nanti akan ada flashback, maju-mundur. Agar memudahkan readers untuk mengerti dan aku untuk menulis. Dan siapapun, tolong kasih tahu cara balas review lewat pm, aku lupa caranya :"D]

Terima kasih telah membaca, kritik saran berguna untuk kemajuan tulisanku. _Danke, auf wiedersehen_.

.

Salam hangat,

the dreamer for rain


End file.
